lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Missing Pieces/Transcrição
Categoria:Mobisódios = Missing Pieces = The Watch Mobisódio 1 - Roteirista - Carlton Cuse Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está jogando pedras no oceano. Com barba e com cabelo um pouco mais comprido que o normal. CHRISTIAN: O que você está fazendo, filho? vira para mostrar Christian andando em direção à Jack em uma praia com outras poucas pessoas. Eles estão em frente ao hotel que Jack irá se casar. JACK: Só jogando pedras. CHRISTIAN: Bom! Legal ficar jogando pedras antes de você se casar. JACK: Bem, ou era fazer isso ou ficar lá dentro com Sarah e com o planejador do casamento decidindo onde todos as flores irão ficar. CHRISTIAN: Sábia decisão! Ouça, antes de hoje a noite.. antes das coisas ficarem loucas, eu queria te dar uma coisa. Isto foi do meu pai, e eu só – eu pensei que ficaria bonito. tira um relógio de uma caixa branca. JACK: Eu nunca tinha te visto usá-lo antes. CHRISTIAN: Bem, isto é porque eu nunca o usei. e Christian riem Seu avô… não gostava muito… sua mãe. Você sabe, ele pensou que casar com ela seria um erro. Ele me disse – na minha cara – isto, no dia que eu me casei. E então ele me deu este relógio. Então eu nunca o usei. JACK: Pai, você está tentando me dizer algo? CHRISTIAN: E ao contrário de mim, você tem feito a escolha certa. JACK rindo: Obrigado. CHRISTIAN: Então aqui, é seu. coloca o relógio. JACK: Eu acho que isto está realmente acontecendo, huh? CHRISTIAN: Ooh... quando eles colocarem as flores no lugar e acabar suas pedras… JACK chuckling: Bem, tem muitas pedras aqui. CHRISTIAN: Você poderia me fazer um favor? Se você e Sarah um dia tiverem filhos, tente tratar ele um pouco melhor que eu te tratei. JACK: Sem pressão, certo? CHRISTIAN: Eu vejo você lá dentro, filho. JACK: Sim. CHRISTIAN: Okay? JACK: Sim. The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt Mobisode 2 - Roteiristas - Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz Diretor - Jack Bender ---- sai de uma tenda, olha para os lados, vendo se ninguém está o observando, então caminha para fora. FROGURT: Olá Hurley. se vira e uma garrafa cai de sua mochila HURLEY: Frogurt. FROGURT: É Neil. HURLEY: Neil. FROGURT: O que você está fazendo na barraca de Rose e Bernard, Hurley? HURLEY: Nada. FROGURT: Nada, huh? a garrafa de vinho que caiu Parece para mim que você roubou um DHARMA cabernet. HURLEY: a garrafa de Neil Bernard disse que eu poderia pegar emprestado. FROGURT: Não se preocupe, bro. Eu não estou aqui para pegar no seu pé. Se quiser roubar de Bernie, roube de Bernie. Eu só tenho uma pergunta pra você. O que está acontecendo entre você e Libby? HURLEY: O que você quer dizer? FROGURT: Que você vai dar um passo ou não? HURLEY: Não é da sua conta, cara. FROGURT: Olhe, Tubby. Você está em cima da linha. Eu e você sabemos que você não vai passar de ir à lavanderia com ela. Então, por que você não se afasta e deixa um homem de verdade mostrar para ela. HURLEY: Sério? FROGURT: Sério. HURLEY: Bem... mas acontece que eu já passei de ir à lavanderia com ela. Sim, isso mesmo. Que nem, eu tenho um encontro com Libby agora mesmo. Nós vamos fazer um pique-nique. FROGURT: Você tem um encontro com ela? HURLEY: Sim. Eu levo o vinho e ela leva os cobertores. FROGURT: Bem planejado, Hurley. Bem planejado. Mas isto não acabou. Se você não pode chegar perto de Libby, é a vez de Neil. Agora, e para sempre. para longe. pensa que acabou, então anda para longe. King of the Castle Mobisódio 3 - Roteiristas - Brian K. Vaughan Diretor - Jack Bender ---- e Ben estão jogan xadrez na casa de Ben na Vila dos Outros. BEN: Então isto deve ser estranho para você. JACK: Na verdade, não. Foi por um tempo, mas meu pai me ensinou como jogar quando eu era uma criança. BEN: Na verdade, eu estava falando sobre você estar aqui com nós. JACK: Eu tive o que eu queria. BEN: Faz um bom tempo que eu não tenho ninguém com um pouco de habilidade para jogar contra. Eu acho que não há nada para eu fazer para te convencer a ficar. Risadas Relaxe, Jack. Foi só uma pergunta. Nós temos um acordo; eu pretendo honrá-lo. JACK: Pretende ou irá? BEN: Bem, não depende só a mim. Se a Ilha não quiser que você sair, ela não irá deixar. JACK: Que, a… a ilha vai afundar o submarino? BEN: rindo Não. Não. Eu prometo para você, eu não farei nada para prevenir que você chegue em casa. Mas se você sair deste lugar, pode chegar o dia em que irá querer voltar. JACK: Nunca. BEN: Eu aprendi a nunca dizer nunca. E se esse dia chegar, espero que você se lembre desta conversa. faz uma boa jogada no jogo. BEN: Esta foi uma bela tentativa. The Deal Mobisódio 4 - Roteirista - Elizabeth Sarnoff Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está amarrado, sentado numa caixa em uma tenda na vila falsa d’Os Outros. Juliet entra. JULIET: Olá, Michael. Eu sou Juliet. MICHAEL: O que você quer? JULIET: O barco pelo qual pediu – para conversar com ele eles queriam que eu dissesse que é seu. MICHAEL: Bom. JULIET: Beatrice me disse que você viu o seu filho. Eu passei um tempo com ele; com Walt. Ele é uma criança muito interessante; ele huh… é muito esperto. Ele é muito especial. MICHAEL: O que você quer dizer com “especial”? JULIET: Bem, ele não é um garoto comum, que é a razão porque estou preocupada com ele. Então, estou muito orgulhosa de você ter concordado ter feito isso para a gente; Estou orgulhosa que você irá tirar ele daqui. MICHAEL: Você espera que eu acredite que você liga para o meu filho? JULIET: Acredite ou não, Michael, eu não sou sua inimiga. MICHAEL: Não é, huh? JULIET: Não, não sou. Nosso homem no seu acampamento, o qual você irá libertar, seu nome é Ben. Ele é muito importante. MICHAEL: É ele quem pode me tirar desta ilha? JULIET: Sim. MICHAEL: Ele vai? JULIET: Sim, ele vai. MICHAEL: Eu acho que devo ter sua palavra, huh? JULIET: Eu acho que sim. olha para os lados, distraído. JULIET: Eu fiz um acordo com ele também. MICHAEL: Então por que você continua aqui? JULIET: Porque ele salvou a vida de minha irmã. MICHAEL: E onde ela está? JULIET: Miami. MICHAEL: Mas você tinha que ficar. Qual era a razão de salvar a sua vida se você não pode ficar com ela? JULIET: Você não faria qualquer coisa para salvar Walt? Você tem sua lista se levantar para sair Boa sorte. sai pela porta. Ainda amarrado, Michael bate seus pés no chão. Operation: Sleeper Mobisódio 5 - Roteirista - Brian K. Vaughan Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está dormindo em sua tenda. Ele acorda. Juliet coloca o dedo na boca querendo dizer 'shh'. JULIET: Está bem. JACK: O que aconteceu? JULIET: Nós precisamos conversar, Jack. JACK: Ok. JULIET: Desde que eu cheguei aqui, as pessoas do seu acampamento - Sayid, Sawyer - eles não confiam em mim. Eles acham que eu estou aqui para machucá-los. E é só uma questão de tempo para que percebam... JACK: Juliet, eu não deixarei que nada aconteça com você. JULIET: Obrigada. Por favor deixe-me terminar. Só é uma questão de tempo para que percebem que estão certos. JACK: O que? JULIET: Eles não deveriam confiar em mim. Eu ainda estou trabalhando para ele - para Ben. Ele me mandou para cá para estudar as mulheres e descobrir quais estão grávidas. JACK: Por que? JULIET: Para que nós pudessemos pegá-las. Ele me prometeu que ninguém ficaria ferido. JACK: Ele te prometeu? JULIET: Escute, Jack. JACK: Como você pôde? Eu - Eu pensei que você fosse uma de nós. Eu vi isto. Você queria entrar naquele submarino mais do que eu queria. JULIET: Mas eu não entrei. E nem você. Só.. eu achei que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo; que nós iríamos sair desta ilha. Eu estava... Eu estava enganada pensando que ele nos deixaria. JACK: Nos deixaria? Ben estava em uma cadeira de rodas. Locke explodiu aquele submarino. JULIET: Explodiu? JACK: Então, você está aqui porque ele te mandou aqui? JULIET: Sim. JACK: Por que você está me contando isso agora? JULIET: Ontem à noite com a Sun, eu vi seu bebê. Se ela continuar nesta ilha por um mês, os dois irão morrer. Eu estive vivendo o sonho de Benjamin Linus por três anos. Três anos. É hora de acordar. Room 23 Mobisódio 6 - Roteirista - Elizabeth Sarnoff Diretor - Jack Bender ---- close na porta da Sala 23. Um alarme está tocando e pessoas estão correndo por causa do que parece ser pânico. Juliet está parada em frente da Sala. Ben chega. BEN: O que está acontecendo? JULIET: Ele fez de novo. BEN: Fez o que de novo? JULIET: Você sabe. BEN: Bem, você terá que dizer pra ele para parar de fazer isto. JULIET: Eu não vou entrar lá dentro. BEN: Bom. Chame Beatrice. JULIET: Ela não vai entrar lá dentro também, Ben. Nenhum de nós irá. Tom não quer nem dar comida para ele. Estão todos assustados. Olhe, Ben, o pai dele está lá fora procurando por ele. Nós poderíamos trazer ele de volta. BEN: Não. JULIET: Isto é sua responsabilidade. Você é quem o queria aqui. BEN: Jacob queria ele aqui. Ele é importante. Ele é especial. JULIET: Ele é perigoso. BEN: Ele é só um menino, Juliet. Ele é uma criança. JULIET: Ele é só uma criança? Venha ver. deixam o prédio JULIET: Que tipo de criança faz isso? olham para uma pilha de pássaros mortos no chão na frente de uma janela fechada com tábuas de madeira. e Juliet trocam olhares. Arzt & Crafts Mobisódio 7 - "Arzt & Crafts" Roteirista - Damon Lindelof Diretor - Jack Bender ---- e Sun estão sentados na praia. Procurando roupas. Conversando em Coreano. JIN apontando para algo Eu acho que eles são amantes. SUN legendado: Eles não são. JIN legendado: Ele olha para ele come se fossem. SUN legendado: Boone e Shannon são irmão e irmã. JIN legendado: Como você sabe? Eles falam Coreano? SUN legendado: Isto foi só um palpite. corre em direção à eles.. ARZT: O que é tudo isso sobre se mudar da praia, huh, indo para as cavernas? Vocês vão, para as cavernas? HURLEY: um pouco longe com Michael Eles não falam inglês, cara. ARZT: Hurley e Michael Oh. Então, vocês vão? MICHAEL: Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, cara. ARZT: Estou falando sobre as cavernas. Vocês vão para as cavernas? Jack e aquele cara careca, e uh, aquela bonita, eles acharam algumas cavernas, e eles pensam que nós devemos nos mudar da praia para as cavernas. HURLEY: Então, por que não devemos? ARZT: Porque, sh… Ok, A - número um, umidade. Cavernas são abundantes em umidade. Umidade traz bactérias, e atrai insetos que iriam botar ovos em nossas bocas enquanto dormimos. Tudo bem. ARZT: para os lados e gritando, devagarmente, para Sun e Jin Eu sei que vocês não me entendem, mas se tiver uma votação para nos mudarmos para as cavernas votem não. Entenderam? Não! MICHAEL: Ei, gritar para eles não irá fazer eles entenderem mais. HURLEY: Ei, se Jack diz que é uma boa idéia, talvez nós, assim, deveríamos confiar nele. ARZT: Por que? Me diga. Porque ele é um médico? É isso que o qualifica ser o líder aqui? Como nós sabemos que ele não é um lunático? Eu quero te dizer algo e falando baixo para Hurley e Michael. Um outro dia eu estava na floresta, fazendo xixi, e Jack saiu correndo pela floresta, chorando pelo seu pai. baixo, para todos Ok, bem, bem, seus idiotas, vocês querem ir para as cavernas, boa mudança. Eu continuarei aqui na praia com os que quiserem sobreviver. do monstro, todos olham em volta. Eu irei, uh, eu vejo vocês nas cavernas. para longe. Buried Secrets Mobisódio 8 - Roteirista - Christina M. Kim Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está pescando com uma rede. Sun observa-o escondida entre as árvores. Ela entra na floresta. Olha para sua carta de motorista da Califórnia e começa a cavar um buraco para enterrá-la. Michael vem correndo. MICHAEL: Vincent! Vincent! Oh, eley me desculpe. Eu estava procurando por Vincent. Eu não queria te assustar. Você está bem? SUN: Sim, eu estou, estou bem. Eu só, só precisava de um momento para eu mesma. MICHAEL: eley, você tem certeza que está bem? olha para a carteira no buraco. Michael também. Ele vê a carteira no chão, a pega e a olha. SUN: chorando Eu estava, isto é... MICHAEL: Não, não, não, você não precisa explicar. devolve a carteira para ela. SUN: Eu ia deixá-lo. Eu ia deixar Jin, e começar uma nova vida na América. Mas eu mudei minha mente no aeroporto porque eu estava com medo. MICHAEL: eley, eley, está, está, está bem. segura suas mãos. Nós sairemos desta ilha algum dia. As coisas irão mudar. SUN: Não. Está muito tarde. Este lugar. É o meu punimento. É o meu destino. MICHAEL: Não... Talvez você deva falar com ele. SUN: Ele não é o homem pelo qual me apaixonei.. abraça ela. MICHAEL: Talvez ele precise de mais tempo. Está sendo difícil para todos nós. Está bem. Isto ficará bem. param de se abraçar e começam a se olhar. A mão de Michael vai para o rosto de Sun. Eles vão se beijar, mas antes que façam, Vincent aparece e late. Eles se afastam. SUN: Eu preciso ir. Me desculpe. corre para longe. MICHAEL: Uh... ela sair. Vem aqui, Vincent. Venha. Tropical Depression Mobisódio 9 - Escritor - Carlton Cuse Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está observando algo numa folha com um pote de vidro em suas mãos. ARZT: Meus olhos em você, você tem meus olhos em mim... ha! joga o pote na folha para capturar um inseto Hahahaha! se aproxima MICHAEL: eley Doutor Arzt. Ei! Doutor Arzt. ARZT: Sim. MICHAEL: eley, como será o vento amanhã? ARZT: Uh, amanhã, hum... Eu não sei. MICHAEL: O quê? ARZT: Eu não sou um meteorologista, sou apenas um professor de ciências do Ensino Médio. Tudo aquelas coisas sobre a má temporada, eu inventei. MICHAEL: O que você quer dizer com eu inventei tudo? ARZT: Eu só queria que você tivesse aquela jangada pronta e sair daqui para que nós pudessemos ser resgatados.. MICHAEL: Tudo bem, uh... bom, sem preocupações. Esqueça. quer sair, mas pára quando Arzt começa: ARZT: Eu caí em amor em uma muleler da Austrália. Eu a coneleci na internet. Nós conversamos um com o outro por um ano. Eu economizei todo o meu dineleiro e voei para Sydney. Eu não deveria ter usado a foto de meu amigo Nick; tudo bem, eu admito, eu disse que me desculpo; Eu pensei que aquilo não faria diferença; Eu pensei que estavámos realmente conectados... MICHAEL: Mmm-hmm. ARZT: Então fui para Sydney, e uh... Eu vi ela e parecia tão linda. Eu a levei para o restaurante mais legal que pude achar. Nós pedimos lagosta. Ela estranhamente sumiu, nunca voltou. Eles nem deixaram eu devolver a lagosta de volta! quer levantar, mas pára quando Arzt começa de novo ARZT: Esta não é a pior parte... não é pior. A pior parte é que... eu poderia ter apenas saído um pouco. Sydney, você sabe, bares e tal? Você sabe o que eu fiz? Peguei o vôo mais cedo: Vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. MICHAEL: Você sabe o quê? Eu... eu realmente amaria sentir pena de você e tal, mas, você sabe, olele ao seu redor. Todo mundo nesta praia tem uma história como a sua. Você acha que qualquer um de nós queria estar aqui? ARZT: Não, eu sei que ninguém quer, eu... eu realmente me desculpo por mentir sobre o tempo. MICHAEL: Está tudo bem. A jangada está pronta; nós estamos saindo daqui; nós estamos buscando ajuda. ARZT: Eu sei! Eu sei que está! Eu sei que você está! E eu serei o primeiro na praia dizendo 'olá' quando vocês voltaram pra cá. MICHAEL: Okay, cara. ARZT: Okay. MICHAEL: Se cuide. vai para longe. Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack Mobisódio 10 - "Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack" Roteirista - Damon Lindelof Diretor - Jack Bender ---- está revirando suas malas. Ethan aparece. ETHAN: Você é o médico, certo? JACK: Sim. Este sou eu. ETHAN: Bem, eu escutei que você estava procurando por remédios, então eu pensei... você pode querer isto.. abre uma mala. JACK: Welew. ETHAN: Ri Loteria, certo? Este cara deveria ser um hipocondríaco ou algo. JACK: Onde você achou isto? ETHAN: Na selva. Eu sou Ethan, a propóstio.. se cumprimentam. JACK: Jack. ETHAN: Obrigado, Jack. JACK: Pelo o quê? ETHAN: Juntar todos, dar um pouco de perspectiva, você sabe. Pensando longe. Eu quero dizer, muito deles pensam que nós seramos resgatados à qualquer tempo agora. JACK: E você pensa que não? ETHAN: Não, eu acho que você é esperto. E penso que você está olhando para aquela garota, de Claire sabendo que talvez tenha que ter seu bebê aqui. Eu sei que é isto o que estou pensando. JACK: Bem, bom saber que não estou sozinho. ETHAN: Ri Você absolutamente não está sozinho. JACK: Se ela entrar em parto, pelo menos sei que eu terei um assistente. olha para Jack e olha para longe. Desculpe, eu não quis... ETHAN: Está tudo bem, não se preocupe sobre isto. De qualquer jeito, estou feliz que os remédios ajudaram. JACK: Sim, obrigado. ETHAN: De nada. se levanta para sair. ETHAN: Jack, um, minha esposa morreu no parto. E o nosso, uh, bebê não conseguiu também. olha para ele, mas não diz nada. Bem, esperamos que estejamos errados a que os barcos de resgate estejam a caminho agora. JACK: Esperamos. vai para longe e Jack o observa. Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum On the Golf Course Mobisódio 11 - " " Roteirista - Drew Goddard Diretor - Jack Bender ---- Hurley, e Michael estão jogando golfe. É a vez de Jin. HURLEY: Tudo bem, Jin. Você acerta o buraco, você ganha. MICHAEL: Ele não pode te entender. HURLEY: Ele pode me sentir, cara. Ele pode me sentir. erra. MICHAEL: Sim! HURLEY Michael: Parabéns, cara. Jin Está tudo bem, Jin, você irá pegá-lo da próxima vez. fica nervoso, gritando e correndo por tudo. JIN: 아니! 자! 왜 안들어가는거야? :Subtitle: Não, por quê? Por que não posso acertar a bola no buraco? MICHAEL: eley, está bem cara, é só um jogo. JIN: 너 입 닥쳐! 너 지금 동정해? 아 젠장! 되는 일이 하나도 없어! :Subtitle: Cale a boca! Não tire sarro de mim! Tudo o que eu queria era uma coisa para fazer certo. HURLEY: Você não pode… JIN: 너도 할말이 있어? 얘기하지말마! 입 좀 다물어! 제발! 헐리 하고 마이클한테 어떻게 어떻게 질수가 있어? :Subtitle: Você quer dizer algo? Você não fala, você não fala! Como eu posso perder para Hurley e Michael? HURLEY: Eu acho que eu escutei nossos nomes ali. JIN: 왜 나같은 섬! 아씨...그 뭐때문에 이러면 아무도 나 이해를 못해? 난 한분만이라도 행복하고싶었어! 왜 나 권진수 행복할수가 없어? 그... 이 말도 안되는 게임 누구 만든거야? 너...들어가야되는데 얼마 이렇게 이렇게!! :Subtitle: Eu odeio esta ilha. Por que ninguém me entende? Tudo o que eu queria era um momento de felicidade! Por que eu não posso ser feliz? Por quê? Quem inventou este jogo esquisito? Não! a bola Sua bola horrível! Por quê? MICHAEL: Talvez nós devessemos fazer algo? JIN: 아 제발 이거 좀 벗어줘! 난 미치겠네! 다들 난 상관없다 이거지? 그런 눈으로 보지마! 버진 된다! 하차! :Subtitle: Por favor tire essas algemas de mim! Eu estou ficando louco. Vocês não ligam para mim, ligam? Não me olele com pena nos olhos. Eu já bati em um homem por menores ofensas! HURLEY Michael que se aproximou de Jin: Eh, não rele nele. Deixe ele colocar tudo pra fora. JIN: 제...이거...그냥 들어가면 조...얼마나 좋겠는데 그냥 들어가 일마! 이렇...이렇게 들어가! 개같은 교유. 왜 왜 왜? :Subtitle: Não! Sua bola horrível! Por que você não pode rolar para o buraco! Sua bola horrível! Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? HURLEY: Talvez nós devessemos esquecer o golfe por algum tempo. JIN down and crying: 아무도 없어...난 아무도 없어. 난 아무도 없어. :Subtitle: Eu estou tão sozinho. Eu estou tão sozinho.. pega a bolsa de golfe e, ele e Hurley, andam para longe. The Envelope Mobisódio 12 - "The Envelope" Teleplay - Damon Lindelof e J.J. Abrams História - Damon Lindelof Diretor - Jack Bender ---- timer está bipando. Juliet se vira para o fogão e tira seus muffins para fora. Ela queima sua mão. A campainha da porta toca. Ela coloca sua mão debaixo da torneira. É a muleler do começo do [[A Tale of Two Cities], Amelia. Amelia pega algo do freezer.] JULIET: Eu estou bem. Realmente bem. Eu só preciso limpar antes que todos celeguem. Obrigada. AMELIA: É ele, não é? JULIET: O que? Quem? AMELIA: Ben. Você o convidou? JULIET: As coisas ficaram estranhas. AMELIA: Finalmente te contou sobre como ele se sente, huh? JULIET: Ele não, ele não disse nada. Só é complicado. Tudo bem? AMELIA: Complicado não faz você chorar. JULIET: Eu queimei minha mão. AMELIA: Isso não faz você chorar também. O que aconteceu, Julie? JULIET: Eu acho, eu acho que temos um grande problema. AMELIA: Nós temos? JULIET: Eu preciso, se eu te mostrar algo, você promete não contar para ninguém? Você promete? Para ninguém. assente. Juliet vai até uma gaveta e tira um grande envelope pardo debaixo do separador de talhares. Ela começa a abrí-lo, e então a campainha toca. So It Begins Mobisódio 13 - "So It Begins" Roteirista - Drew Goddard Diretor - Jack Bender ---- vemos por um ponto de vista de alguém a floresta e escutamos-o correndo. A visão é próxima ao chão. É Vincent. Ele passa abrindo malas e celeirando-as. O som distante de turbina pode ser ouvido. Vincent escuta um assobio. Ele corre pela floresta e nós vemos pernas. É Christian e e le está usando tênis branco. Ele fala para Vincent. CHRISTIAN: Vem aqui, venha. Venha. Venha. vai até ele. Bom garoto. Venha. Venha aqui. Venha aqui. Bom garoto. Sim. se abaixa e começa a acaraciar Vincent. Eu preciso que você vá encontrar meu filho. Ele está ali naqueles bambus, inconsciente. Eu preciso que você vá acordá-lo. Tudo bem? Vai lá. se vira e sai. CHRISTIAN: Ele tem trabalho à fazer. vamos o olho de Jack se abrindo como no começo do episódio [[Pilot, Part 1|Piloto]. Jack acorda devagar, olha ao seu redor, vê Vincent vindo da floresta. Vincent passa por perto dele e corre.]